If I Had You
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a cheerio, and he rules the school now. Blaine Anderson is the new transfer student, a bad boy with a dark secret. He's got a killer voice and woos the New Directions off their feet. There's something off about this new guy. Can Kurt figure things out before it's too late? Will he fall victim to Blaine's charms as well?
1. For Your Entertainment

**If I Had You**

**Chapter 1: For You Entertainment**

Kurt stood at his locker, talking to Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. They were talking about Cheerios practice. Kurt had been with the Cheerios for over a year now, and he loved it. No one picked on him because he was in the Cheerios. It didn't matter that he was gay; he was popular. No one messed with him, that much. He was still a glee club nerd, but his abuse was less because he was a national champion with the Cheerios. Kurt was in heaven.

"Can you believe her?" Santana asked angrily. She was ranting about Sue again like she always was. It had been the same ever since Sue had demoted her to the bottom of the pyramid, because of her summer surgery.

"She's always gotta top herself, I think the routine is fine," Quinn said feeding Santana's rage.

"I like the routine," Brittany said defensively.

"Of course you do, it's full of fire, and that catches your attention," Santana said, smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"We're guaranteed regionals with the routine," Kurt said, nodding his head. He knew they were going to win regionals. It was in the bag, especially with the routine they had now. They had won nationals last year, and they were going to take it again.

"She won't see that, she wants to one-up herself," Quinn said.

"It's just how she is," Kurt replied.

"I know, but it's annoying, we're amazing, and she can't see that because she's bored," Quinn said.

"We're diverse, it'd be a hate crime not to pick us," Santana said.

"What?" Quinn asked, confused.

"We've got a Latina and a gay," Santana said, "and a teen mom," she added, looking at Quinn.

"That was last year Santana, I am not a mom," Quinn said, shaking her head.

"Yesterday news," Kurt agreed.

"Whatever, we're going to nail it," Santana said.

The bell rang, and the four-headed their separate ways. Kurt made his way to his math class. He walked in and took his usual seat near the back. He may be a Cheerio, but he had to keep his grades up if he wanted to stay on the squad. However, he couldn't let the other kids see that he tried. Sue would punish him and remind him of the deal she made to get her cheerios to pass all their classes. Kurt didn't want to skate by with his grades. He had bigger dreams. He busied himself with pulling his things out of his backpack and getting ready for the class he didn't see the new student walk in.

He looked up, his jaw-dropping in shock. There standing in front of the class was the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen. He was short and had dark hair that was gelled back, Kurt could see the slight curls. He was wearing a black leather jacket and tight skinny jeans and black leather boots. His face was sharp and angled and just perfect. His eyes were golden like honey and hypnotizing. Under his eyes was a barely noticeable line of eyeliner that only Kurt would notice. He was HOT. Kurt bit his lip as he sized the new guy up. It was all he could do to not just drool over this boy.

Kurt snapped out of his haze as the teacher started talking. He composed himself and tried not to look interested.

"Ok class this is Blaine Anderson he's our new transfer student," his math teacher, Ms. Sawyer said. "Blaine, please tell us about yourself," she said.

"I'd rather not," Blaine replied.

"Ok then, just take a seat next to Mr. Hummel," Ms. Sawyer said, pointing to Kurt.

"It's Kurt," Kurt said, sending a small glare at his teacher. He didn't like that she called him Mr. Hummel. That was his dad, not him. Blaine looked at Kurt before walking over to him and taking the empty seat next to him. Kurt didn't miss the way Blaine seemed to size him up.

Kurt tried his best to keep his attention on Ms. Sawyer. He didn't want to stare at Blaine. He didn't need that on his first day. He didn't even seem like he cared too much about school.

Kurt felt a pair of eyes on him. Kurt glanced over at the new boy, and their eyes met.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing," Blaine said, shaking his head smirking.

"Then quit staring at me," Kurt said, turning his attention back to Ms. Sawyer, but Blaine was still looking at him. It was distracting. Kurt refused to look at him. He wasn't going to give him that power over him.

-If I Had You-

Kurt made his way to the quad after lunch with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. They joined the other Cheerios and sat down at a table. He couldn't focus on the mindless chatter around him. He was thinking about Blaine. He didn't know why he had such an effect on him. It was all he could think about. He was too distracted; he almost missed the conversation around him.

"We've got a new transfer student," Santana said suddenly.

"Blaine," Kurt said without missing a beat, his attention back on the girls now.

"Yes, and oh my god is he hot," Santana said.

"He's in my math class, and I have to agree," Kurt said, nodding his head. He wasn't going to deny Blaine was hot.

"New kid? Where's he from?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say where," Santana said, looking at Kurt.

"He wouldn't say to me either, I didn't get a good vibe from him either," Kurt said.

"He's def got the whole bad boy thing going," Santana said nodding her head.

"Is that him?" Brittany asked, pointing across the quad to a kid sitting all alone.

Kurt looked over to where Brittany was pointing and saw Blaine sitting at a table. He was hunched over a table, on his phone. Kurt wasn't sure what he was doing, but he almost couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Yeah," Santana confirmed, nodding her head.

"He is hot," Quinn agreed.

"Back off he's mine," Santana said shooting the blonde a glare.

"Oh please like he'd want you," Quinn said.

"Like he'd want a former pregnant teen," Santana said.

"So a confused cheerleader is better," Quinn said.

Santana gasped shocked. She looked over at Brittany who seemed to be in 'La, la land.' She was staring at Blaine. Santana seemed to be a loss for words.

"It's not that big of a secret San," Kurt said. Santana turned to Kurt shocked as well. It was common knowledge around glee club that Santana and Brittany had a thing, hell other students knew as well.

"I am not confused. I just like having a good time," Santana defended herself, trying to be aloof.

"It's not cheating either, because the plumbing is different," Brittany stated. Santana pulled a quarter out and gave it to Brittany and turned her attention back to Kurt and Quinn.

"I bet he likes blondes," Quinn said, smiling and touching her high ponytail making it bounce.

"Latinas," Santana said.

"Hate to burst your bubble girls, but I don't think he'd like either of you," Kurt said.

"What gives you that idea?" Santana asked, turning on Kurt. She looked ready to rip his head off.

"He had his eyes on me the entire time in math," Kurt explained. "I don't think your lady bits would do it for him."

"Oh please Hummel, you just think that because you're the only open gay at McKinley," Santana said.

"Ok say I am shooting in the stars, but I doubt he's gonna be into cheerleaders," Kurt said. Quinn and Santana stopped to think for a moment. They fell silent, all thinking over Kurt's words. Blaine did have the whole bad boy thing going, and maybe cheerleaders weren't his type.

"Well there is one way to find out," Santana said.

"Go ahead," Kurt said.

"Did you know the quarter guy gets two quarters every time someone buys one," Brittany said. The other three just turned to look at her.

"No," Santana said. She just shook her head with Kurt and Quinn.

-If I Had You-

Kurt sighed as he walked into the living room. He saw his step-brother Finn Hudson sitting on the couch already. They were both busy with glee and cheerleading and football. They hardly had time to spend together.

"Done with Football Finn-Finn," Kurt asked.

"Yeah, done with Cheerios practice little brother?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"So we've got a new kid," Finn said casually.

"I know, he's in a few of my classes," Kurt said, nodding his head.

"Blaine Anderson," Finn asked. Kurt nodded his head.

"I didn't hear much about him, but he's only been here a day," Kurt said knowing Finn was fishing for more gossip.

"So how was Cheerios?" Finn asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Great, it's only a matter of time before coach Sylvester sees my potential and promotes me to head. I should be on top by next year," Kurt said, smiling to himself. As soon as that happened, he would be untouchable.

"What happened to you, Kurt?" Finn asked suddenly

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"A year ago, you were so different that Sue poached you to the Cheerios and you've changed," Finn said.

"I got smart, I am not getting picked on anymore," Kurt explained. "I've got the protection of the unholy trinity."

"Kurt, you've changed, and I miss the boy I knew back then, you were so innocent and a great brother then," Finn said.

"I'm still your brother Finn, just not as dumb as I was. I got smart, and I am not teased anymore for being gay," Kurt said.

"What are you gonna do when you graduate dude?" Finn asked.

"New York, that hasn't changed," Kurt said before he walked to the stairs and up to his bedroom. Kurt may have become a hard-assed Cheerio, but his dreams remained the same. He still wanted to go to New York. He always wanted to be on Broadway. After high school, that was where he was going.

-If I Had You-

A few days later, Kurt was once again sitting in his math class. Blaine was nowhere to be seen, and that was good. He would be able to concentrate at least. Ms. Sawyer started her lecture, and Kurt began taking notes.

Halfway through the hour, the door opened, and Blaine walked in. He was wearing the same jacket as yesterday, only this time it was opened to reveal a tight white v-neck. Kurt looked down at his desk.

"You're late, Mr. Anderson," Ms. Sawyer said.

"I consider on time being when I arrive," Blaine said, "but don't let me interrupt," he added as he took his seat.

Ms. Sawyer continued her lecture. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him once again. He tried to ignore the boy beside him, but he couldn't. He sighed and looked over at Blaine.

"Is there something on my face?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine said.

"Then quit looking at me," Kurt said again.

"Is that all you can say?" Blaine teased.

"Yeah, especially when you won't stop staring at me," Kurt said.

"I am just wondering how someone as scrawny as you became a cheerleader," Blaine said.

"Scrawny?" Kurt asked.

"Did I stutter?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I caught the coach's attention, with my talent," Kurt said. He knew that wasn't completely honest, but it was better than what happened. He wasn't the typical male cheerleader, but he was good enough to stay on the squad.

"I always thought male cheerleaders were beefier," Blaine started.

"Well you thought wrong new kid," Kurt said.

"It's Blaine," Blaine said.

"Like I care," Kurt said. He didn't want to give Blaine the attention he wanted. He turned his attention back to Ms. Sawyer.

"I think you do care," Blaine said.

Kurt opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the bell signaling class was over. Blaine winked at Kurt and stood up and left. Kurt sat there for a moment, shocked. What just happened? Why did Blaine wink at him like that?

A million things rushed through his brain. Kurt shook his head and gathered his things. He left the room and made his way to his next class.

-If I Had You-

Kurt walked into Glee Club behind Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. They all took their seats in the back as usual. The rest of the Glee club assembled and Mr. Schue walked in last followed by someone Kurt did not expect to see. Blaine Anderson was standing there behind Mr. Shue, and they were talking. Once everyone was seated, Mr. Schue turned towards the group.

"Ok guys, we've got a new transfer student Blaine Anderson who's interested in auditioning for us," Mr. Schue said. Kurt sat up a bit straighter and looked at Blaine with curiosity. "Blaine, you have a song worked out for us?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt felt a nudge from Santana. Glancing over at her, he saw her smirking. Just beyond her, Quinn sat with her arms crossed and glare in place.

"Yeah," Blaine said, nodding his head. He turned to the band, and they all nodded their heads.

They started playing music, and Blaine spun around. He started singing For Your Entertainment.

Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine's voice was amazing. Kurt watched Blaine dance around and sing. Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand when he saw her swaying to the beat. He pulled her up to dance with him. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany jumped up and started dancing with them as well. The four copied the moves Blaine did.

Blaine belted the words out as he danced and thrust his hips. The girls copied him, and the rest of the club started to bob along to the song. Tina and Mercedes both jumped up and joined in dancing with him as well. The guys jumped up and started dancing as well. They took their girls and spun them around and pulled them close as Blaine hit the chorus.

Kurt sat there listening to Blaine sing. He was great, not that Kurt would admit that out loud. Blaine had some skills. His voice was amazing, and he could dance. He was hot and great, and Kurt was never going to say that out loud. He needed to protect his spot in the club.

After Blaine finished singing the girls all cheered excitedly with the rest of the glee club. Everyone applauded and told Blaine how good he was. They all clapped and welcomed him to the club, which Kurt thought it was a bit premature.

"I've heard better," Kurt shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at Kurt, shocked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I've heard better," Kurt said, standing up. He walked through the chairs and down to Blaine.

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked.

"It was a bit pitchy and more shouty that anything," Kurt said. He was lying, but he didn't want to give Blaine that satisfaction of him knowing he liked it. Blaine seemed too smug, and he didn't like it.

"Kurt he's amazing," Rachel said.

"And that's coming from Rachel," Mercedes said, pointing to Rachel who nodded her head.

"Oh, please, I've heard better," Kurt said as he started to walk back to his seat.

"Jealous much?" Blaine asked. Kurt stopped walking and turned around.

"Hardly," Kurt said, walking over to Blaine. "There is nothing here," he said gesturing to Blaine, "to be jealous of," he finished.

"You're just jealous that I am better than you, judging by the way you're acting," Blaine said.

"You wish Anderson," Kurt said, walking back over to his chair. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok, I think we have our newest glee club member," Mr. Schue said, smiling. "Blaine, take a seat," he said as the others all sat down. Blaine looked at the rest of the club which was sitting down. There was only one open seat. Kurt looked at where Blaine was looking and saw it was next to him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt mumbled as Blaine smirked. Blaine walked over to the seat and sat down. Kurt turned away from Blaine as Mr. Schue started talking.

"Ok guys we won sectionals, but now we've got regionals to worry about," Mr. Schue said.

"Any idea who we're facing yet?" Rachel asked.

"Aural Intensity won their sectionals last week, and there is another one next week, and we will face that winner as well," Mr. Schue said.

"Any names yet?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet, we'll find out next week," Mr. Schue said. He started talking about regionals and winter break coming up. He warned the club not to stop rehearsing because regionals would be here before they knew it.

Kurt couldn't focus on what Mr. Schuester was saying. He felt eyes on him. He knew it was Blaine again. Refusing to look at him, Kurt turned his focus to Mr. Schuester. He wanted to listen to what he was saying, but it was tempting to give into Blaine. He wasn't going to play his little game though.

The rest of rehearsal Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him no matter what he did. Blaine's eyes were on him as he danced or when he sang. Kurt felt like he was under scrutiny. He hated that Blaine seemed to like annoying him. Kurt eventually retook his seat, ignoring Blaine as Mr. Schuester talked some more before dismissing them for the night.

"Ok guys, great job, and again welcome to the New Directions Blaine," Mr. Schue said. He walked into his office, and the kids started to leave. Kurt picked up his bag as Blaine stood up. Kurt stood up and came face to face with Blaine. He had a few inches on Blaine, and that made him happy.

"I was right," Blaine said.

"About what?" Kurt asked his hands on his hips.

"I am better than you," Blaine said. He turned and walked away. Kurt stood there, shocked his jaw dropped.


	2. I Don't Care

**Chapter 2: I Don't Care**

Kurt walked into his morning study hall with Santana and Brittany. He settled into mindless chatter with them. They just spent the hour talking about nothing important. Kurt managed to steer clear of the topic of Blaine. He didn't want to talk about it. Blaine had only been here a week, and he was already on Kurt's bad side.

The bell rang, and Kurt sighed. His next class was math. He groaned as he stood up. He almost didn't want to go to math.

"Something wrong, Kurt?" Santana asked.

"Math is next," Kurt said.

"Still having troubles with Blaine?" Santana teased.

"No, I just can't stand his attitude," Kurt said as he walked out of the room. He made his way to his math class, skipping the mindless chatter with Quinn and the others. He walked into his math class and saw Blaine already sitting in his desk. Kurt couldn't help but stare at this time.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"You're on time, that's a first," Kurt said as he sat down in his desk.

"So," Blaine said.

"I'm just shocked that you of all people decided to show up on time," Kurt said.

"You don't know me, Hummel," Blaine said, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, no one does," Kurt shot back.

"So, it's my life, not theirs," Blaine said. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the bell and Ms. Sawyer.

"Ok class I hope you studied for your test," Ms. Sawyer said.

Kurt then realized why Blaine was on time for the first time since his first day. He was here to take his test, which made no sense with his rep. Of course, it made sense to Kurt. He could tell that underneath it all Blaine did care about his grade.

Ms. Sawyer passed the test out and walked back to her desk and told the class to begin. Kurt started on his test and cast a glance at Blaine who was working for once. Kurt turned his attention back to his test. Kurt worked on his test. He got distracted when he heard movement beside him. He looked over and saw Blaine bringing his test up to Ms. Sawyer.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," Ms. Sawyer said. Blaine just nodded his head. He walked back to his seat, and Kurt turned his attention back to his test. He eventually finished and brought his test up to Ms. Sawyer. Kurt returned to his seat.

The bell rang, dismissing the class. Blaine was out of the room as quick as he could be. Kurt stood up and gathered his things. He was still in shock from what Blaine had said. He had never thought that Blaine would ever tell him something about him. He had not thought he would tell him of all people about himself. Kurt made his way to his locker and grabbed his things for his next class.

"Hummel."

Kurt looked up and saw Santana walking up to him. Brittany and Quinn were nowhere to be seen. It was odd. Santana never really talked to him without the other two around.

"What's up Santana," Kurt asked, looking at the Latina confused.

"I need your help with a song," Santana said.

"Sure," Kurt said, knowing she rarely asked him for help and when she did, it was usually fun.

"What song?" he asked.

"You'll see," Santana said, smiling.

"Come on, snix," Kurt said, trying to get more information out of her.

"Just bring Hudson too," Santana said, turning as she walked away. "Meet me in the auditorium after school."

Kurt watched her walk away. He was confused as to what she had planned. She never asked for Finn.

-If I Had You-

Finn walked into the choir room. He and Rachel were holding a meeting with the members minus Blaine and Kurt. Mr. Schuester wasn't allowed either. They wanted to talk about Blaine without anyone who wouldn't listen and would argue.

Rachel, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, Artie, and Sam were already sitting around talking. Finn noticed there were fewer cheerios than usual. He had wanted to keep Kurt away, not the other three. He wanted their opinion.

"Hey Finn," Mike greeted the quarterback with a smile.

"Where are the others?" Finn asked, looking to Rachel. He was sure this was her doing.

"We decided the other three would go running to Kurt and tell him he was left out," Artie replied.

"Yeah, we don't need Kurt finding out about this," Mercedes said.

"He'll get mad as soon as he finds out we were here and he wasn't allowed," Finn said.

"Well we don't need him here all he's gonna do bad mouth Blaine," Mercedes said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. It was no secret that Kurt didn't like Blaine.

Finn knew that first hand. He had to listen to Kurt complain about Blaine during and after dinner last night. He went on and on about how annoying Blaine was. He had told Burt and Carole all about how cocky and annoying Blaine was. He told them about how he just seemed not to like Kurt. It didn't help that he put him down in glee club too.

"Ok so let's talk about Blaine then," Finn said, getting down to business.

"Can we trust him?" Rachel asked, looking around. She had been singing praises about him since he arrived, but they knew nothing about him.

"I don't know," Mercedes said honestly.

"We don't know anything about him," Artie added.

"So what, when Sam first arrived this year we didn't know much about him," Puck said, "all we knew was that he had one hell of a voice and that was all that mattered. Now he's part of the club and one of us," he said.

"Thanks, Puck," Sam said, nodding his head. "Guys I know what it's like to transfer from one school to another and it's hard. I say we give him some time and let him get used to McKinley," he said.

"I guess," Rachel said slowly.

"He does have a great voice, and he is a great addition to the club," Tina interjected.

"True but for how long it up to us making him feel welcome," Mike added.

The group fell silent for a moment. None of them were sure about what to do. Blaine was an enigma. He didn't talk about his old school, or where he was from for that matter.

"Well, Isay we be nice, we could use him," Finn said.

"Kurt's not gonna like this," Mercedes said.

"You're right, I'm not."

The club looked to the doorway and saw Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn standing there. Kurt was glaring at Finn, almost like he knew that he had set this up.

"Kurt," Finn said shocked.

"I know you all think he's a godsend, but he's not.I'll let you make the judgment for yourself," Kurt said.

"Kurt, why do you hate him," Finn asked.

"I don't hate him, I just despise him," Kurt said.

"Why?" Rachel pressed.

"He's rude, he insults me, and he just too damn arrogant for his own good," Kurt listed things off with his fingers. "There's just something off about him."

"Sounds like hate to me," Puck said.

"I can't hate him, I think it would make me a hypocrite or something like that," Kurt said, waving a hand dismissively.

"What are you saying?" Mercedes asked slowly.

"What do you think I am saying," Kurt said, giving her a look.

"He is not gay," Santana and Quinn said together.

"If he's straight then so am I," Kurt said. The rest of the glee club looked at him, shocked.

"How do you know," Sam asked curiously.

"Trust me, I just know," Kurt said as he turned and walked away. The others all stood there, letting Kurt's words sink in.

"He's not-" Santana started.

"He could be," Rachel said, cutting the Latina off.

The rest of the club let the words sink in. Could Blaine be gay? Kurt sounded convinced. Maybe there was a chance that Blaine was gay.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Quinn said, turning towards Santana.

"I couldn't agree more," Santana said.

-If I Had You-

Sue was sitting in her office. She was waiting for Becky Jackson to return with news on the glee club for her. She had sent Becky to spy. She had heard they had a new member, and she wanted confirmation. The club had already gained a new member this year, and she didn't need them getting anyone else. They had strength in numbers, and she didn't need that.

"Coach," Becky said as she walked into the office.

"Becky, what news do you have?" Sue asked, taking her glasses off and looking at the young girl.

"They have a new member, it's the new boy," Becky said.

"Blaine Anderson, the new transfer student?" Sue asked. Becky nodded her head in confirmation.

"They were just talking about him," Becky said.

"What did they say? Do they like him in the club?" Sue asked.

"The club likes him, but Kurt doesn't coach," Becky said.

"Porcelain?" Sue asked. Becky nodded her head. "Good job, Becky, now get to class," she said.

Becky nodded her head and left Sue's office. Sue pulled out her journal. This was a moment to catalog. She had a new plan to take down the glee club, and it involved Kurt and his distaste for the new kid.

-If I Had You-

The Glee club assembled in the auditorium. Kurt, Finn, Santana, and Brittany were missing. Blaine followed the club up to the front. The club took their seats, and Mr. Schuester walked into the auditorium.

"Ok guys we have a song that Santana, Kurt, Finn, and Brittney want to show us and then I've got a song for regionals I want to work on," Mr. Schue said. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok guys take it away," Mr. Schue called to the three on the stage.

Music started, and the club all sat up a bit straighter. Kurt, Santana, Brittany took center stage, while Finn sat down at the drum set. The song was I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy. Finn started the song with the band began.

Kurt started on the opening lines of the song. The glee club was shocked at his song choice. He usually didn't pick this type of song. It was more a Finn type of song. Santana and Brittany joined in on the chorus with Finn taking the second verse.

Blaine, on the other hand, was not shocked at the song choice. He knew what it was about. Kurt was trying to tell him that he didn't care what Blaine said or did. He was trying to get a message across.

Kurt and the other two commanded the stage, as they should. They were performers, after all. They took the stage and owned it. They put their hearts into it, and it was an excellent performance. Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt he thought that.

No, he was going to make Kurt sweat. Blaine didn't know why, but he loved to mess with Kurt. It could've been that it was fun, or because Kurt was just easy to rile up. All he knew was a few well-placed words, and Kurt would get flustered and angry. Kurt was rather cute when he got flustered, not that Blaine would ever say that out loud. Blaine was shocked at how easy it was to upset Kurt. He hadn't intended to do that the first time he had talked to the boy, but it came out that way. He couldn't take it back now. He had to play the hand he had been dealt and let the chips fall where they may.

The song ended, and the three stood there looking at the rest of the glee club. Kurt's eyes flicked over to Blaine and away just as quick.

"That was great guys," Mike said, jumping up on to the stage to join them. The rest of the club followed suit.

"That was really good," Mr. Schue said, "possibly something to think about for regionals," he added.

"It was ok," Blaine critiqued. He knew this was what Kurt wanted. He wanted to hear Blaine's thoughts no matter what he said.

"I guess I had that one coming," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head."The singing was ok," He said, giving Kurt just what he wanted to hear. "And I think that you do care."

"I don't care," Kurt shook his head.

"Whatever you say," Blaine said.

"Ok guys, that was great, but we need to work on getting ready for regionals," Mr. Schue said.

He took the clubs attention and started working on a song with them. He added Blaine into the number by having Mike show him what he and Mr. Schue had worked out for the routine. Blaine caught on quickly, and everyone was impressed with his work. The whole rehearsal went off without a hitch.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes a few times. He knew Kurt was still thinking about what he had said earlier. He had let something almost slip. He couldn't afford a slip up right now.

"Ok guys, that was great," Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together. "We'll pick up on Monday, and I will give you the week's assignment, and we will know who we're facing for regionals," he said.

"Assignment?" Blaine asked.

"Every other week Mr. Schue gives us the assignment to pick a song and perform it," Finn said.

"It's just something to keep us fresh and always competing," Rachel said. The glee club gathered their things and started to head out.

"Hey Blaine, after rehearsal a bunch of us like to go to the Lima Bean and get coffee and hang out," Mercedes said.

"The Lima Bean?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's fun want to join?" Tina asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Blaine said.

"Come on there'll hardly be anyone there, the snooty rich kids should be gone by now," Artie said.

"Snooty rich kids?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah they go to the private all-boys school over in Westerville, but they come here for coffee," Artie explained.

"I think I'll pass," Blaine said.

"Suit yourself," Rachel said. The rest of the club left, and Blaine made his way out to his car. He put his things in his back seat and drove home. He knew just who the club was talking about. He knew the kids in Westerville, he just avoided them and anywhere they might be. He did not like them one bit. They were everything he despised.

-If I Had You-

Will made his way up to his apartment. Emma was probably there making dinner already. The two had started dating over the summer finally. Things were going good for once. He didn't want to mess this up. Emma seemed to be getting better with her OCD too, it was baby steps, but it was progressing.

Will was thinking about rehearsal today. It had been great. The club was improving and getting better all the time. He was sure they were going to win Nationals. His thoughts turned to Blaine. He was new, and he wasn't quite clicking with the other students just yet. He seemed almost resistant to get to know them. Will had to find a way to get Blaine to open up to the glee club. He had to get Blaine to talk about himself somehow. He knew Blaine didn't talk about where he came from. He hadn't even seen Blaine's former school in his file. He knew as much about Blaine as his club did.

Will walked into his apartment, and the smell of dinner hit him. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen and saw Emma cooking. He smiled as he watched her for a moment. She made him so happy. He was so glad that she was giving him a chance to prove himself.

"I'm home," he announced.

"Oh Will," Emma said, turning around smiling at him.

"Hey Em," he greeted her.

"How was rehearsal?" Emma asked curiously.

"It was ok, I mean the kids are doing great," Will said.

"But," Emma said, knowing there as more.

"But Blaine hasn't made a connection to the club yet," Will said.

"He's new let him get used to the club and the new school," Emma said. "There's probably a lot going on for him being new. I mean changing schools is a big thing."

"I know, but no one knows anything about him. He won't talk about his old school or where he's from," Will said.

"He'll come around," Emma assured him.

"I hope so, I don't want to regret letting him join after sectionals," Will said.

"You said he had talent, just let him show you what he's got. Give the club an assignment that will have them all show Blaine what they've got, and he can show them. Give them something to bond over," Emma said.

"That's not a bad idea," Will said, smiling. He kissed Emma on the cheek and making her blush slightly. She turned back to her cooking. He knew she as itching to wipe her cheek but resisting the urge.

"Can you set the table, Will?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Will said nodding his head. He had to be careful with her boundaries. She was as more open than she had been.

-If I Had You-

Kurt fell onto his bed with a moan of satisfaction. He was glad to be off his feet for the day finally. He had had a long day. Sue had called a morning practice in the gym before school started and had been extra moody. Kurt didn't know why, but he was sure it had something to do with the glee club getting bigger. Also, glee club practice had seemed twice as long compared to normal. Maybe it was because they had to stop to get Blaine up on some of the routines they had been working on for a while.

Kurt had even shown Blaine up. He knew Blaine would never admit it, but he did. He showed Blaine that he wasn't going to be messed with anymore. He would fight back hard. He wouldn't take things sitting down.

"Kurt," Finn said as he knocked on the door.

"Yes," Kurt said, sitting up. He looked to Finn, who was standing there with Rachel. The two were dating again. Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before they got into another fight or broke up again.

"We know where the competition is competing, wanna come spy with us," Rachel asked.

"Where is it?" Kurt asked, interested.

"Westerville," Rachel replied.

"Is it that all-boys school," Kurt asked. Rachel and Finn nodded their heads.

"I'm in," Kurt said, standing up, "just let me change," he said. He was still in his Cheerios uniform, and that would be a dead give away as to who they were. Rachel and Finn left closing the door for Kurt. Kurt changed into skinny jeans and a tight-fitting black shirt and a blue sweater. It looked great. He grabbed a black hat and made his way down to the living room where Finn and Rachel were waiting for them.

"We just have to get Mercedes, and we can head over to Westerville," Rachel said. Kurt nodded his head.

"I'll drive. Do dad and Carole know we're going out?" Kurt looked to Finn for confirmation.

Finn nodded his head. The trio walked out to the car. Kurt got into the driver's seat while Finn got into the passenger's seat and Rachel got in back. They picked up Mercedes and made their way to Westerville.

They arrived at Dalton Academy for Boys school and managed to get tickets. They quickly found four seats together. Finn was looking around nervously, but Rachel assured him they were fine. Mercedes was already trying to get gossip out of people.

"I hear the Dalton boys are good and sure to win their sectionals," Rachel said quietly.

"Where'd you hear that?" Kurt asked.

"As we were walking in some people were discussing it, but they recently lost their lead singer, so others don't think they're going to win," Rachel said.

"I forgot how observant you got when you want to win," Kurt said. Rachel and Mercedes laughed.

"The things you miss out on," Rachel replied.

Kurt knew what she was implying. He didn't spend much time with the club anymore. He was always running between the club and the cheerios. Sue was extra hard on him because he refused to spy for her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a man said into the PA system. He introduced the first group. They were from downstate and big. They, however, lacked distinct voices. They had no one soloist except for their ballad which was, to Kurt forgettable. Nothing was memorable about the performance.

The next group was slightly better. They were from a few towns over. They had talent, but not much, but they were very physical, and they lost some notes. They were a bit pitchy on their last number too. Most of the group seemed exhausted. They were more memorable than the first group.

"And ladies and gentlemen we saved the best for last," the announcer said. "Please welcome Dalton Academy's very own, the Warblers!"

The crowd went wild with applause. The curtains lifted, and the groups started on an a cappella version of the song Hey Soul Sister. The choreography was basic, but it was perfect at the same time. They had terrific singers though, and that was what blew Kurt away. He knew these guys were going to win. They may have lost their lead singer, but they all had strong voices. They followed up with a fantastic performance of Teenage Dream.

The Warbles left the stage, and the judges left to deliberate. Kurt turned to Rachel and Mercedes. They both had a look of slight worry in their eyes.

"The Warblers are gonna win," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but they're a stool choir," Rachel said in denial.

"They had the best voices though, and we could use the fact that they are a stool choir to our advantage," Kurt said.

"Maybe," Mercedes said, nodding her head.

"I think Kurt's right," Finn said, "they are amazing even though they lost one of their best voices," he said, looking at Rachel.

"I just said what I heard," Rachel said, putting her hands up in defense.

"I think they'll be just as challenging as Aural Intensity," Finn said. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

The four of them talked over the performances until the three schools were called onto the stage. The head judge was there too with the envelopes.

"In Third place, we have the Middletown Middle-tones," The judge said giving the first group a small trophy. They walked off stage, and the two remaining schools moved in closer. They were all waiting to hear whether or not they had won.

"Ok, and in the first place," the judge said as he opened the envelope. He paused for dramatic effect. "Dalton Academy's Warblers," he said. The Warblers smiled and took the trophy and shook hands with the other school. They were gracious about it. Kurt knew it was for show. The Dalton students who came over to Lima for coffee were snooty and annoying. That was why the New Directions were careful about going there while they were there.

"Told you," Kurt said, cockily.

"Now we know who our competition is," Mercedes stated.

"Well we know what to expect, we got this in the bag," Kurt said smirking.

Kurt was back in the game. He was thinking over the Warblers performance. He wasn't sure what to think of them. Sure they had great voices, but how did they win? They stood during most of their performance, and only danced during one number, and it wasn't even that complicated. It was an easy routine.


	3. Bad Reputation

**Chapter 3: Bad Reputation**

Kurt made his way into the choir room. He took his seat in back next to Santana and Brittany. They were busy talking and didn't even notice Kurt.

His thoughts were on his little field trip to Dalton Academy. It was very informative. They now knew what they were up against for regionals. He wasn't thinking about the performances, though. He was thinking about afterward when Rachel and Mercedes were ushing him out of the school. For a brief moment, he thought he had seen Blaine. It has been so quick, Kurt had thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He couldn't think of a plausible reason for Blaine to have been there. He imagined things.

"Alright guys, I found out who we'll be facing come February," Mr. Schue said, capturing Kurt's attention.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers?" Rachel said, jumping up.

"Yes, how did you know," Mr. Schue asked slowly.

"Mr. Schue I am very resourceful, and there isn't really a rule against going to other schools sectionals performances," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, we just wanted to see our competition," Finn said, joining her.

"They're a stool choir, Mr. Schue," Kurt said.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt.

"What I mean is, they aren't dancers. They were pretty uniform and stayed still," Kurt said shrugging.

"Maybe they just didn't want to distract from the singing," Blaine replied.

"Yeah, they do have some killer voices, so we need to bring it," Mercedes said, looking around at the club.

"Ok anyways," Mr. Schue said getting the club back on track. "Ok guys, time for your assignment," Mr. Schue said after a while. The club turned their attention to Mr. Schuester. "We won sectionals as a group, but I don't want to lose our individuality," he said. The club members all nodded their heads in agreement with Mr. Schuester. "So this week, I want you to find a song that represents who you are and where you are in life. How you're feeling, or where you want to be in life," he said, looking around the room. Everyone nodded their heads.

"You want us to express who we are?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Mr. Schue said, "we'll start as soon as someone has a song, but right now let's run our Lady Gaga number," he said. Everyone nodded their heads and moved to the floor to rehearse.

-If I Had You-

Kurt was sitting at a lunch table with the rest of the glee club. He wasn't listening to the others. Even Puck was sitting with the glee club, and that was saying something. The closer they got to regionals the closer the club got. They were all excited about winning and going to New York. The only one missing was Blaine.

Kurt was thinking about the absent member of the club; Blaine. He was a mystery to him. One minute he did one thing and the next it was another. It was usually something that contradicted the first thing he did. It was confusing to Kurt. He hated that he couldn't figure Blaine out. There had to be something going on in the Hobbit's mind that he wasn't talking about. Then again, Blaine didn't talk about anything much. No one knew where he was from or anything about him. He was an enigma to the club, and they were all trying to figure him out.

"Porcelain."

Kurt looked up and saw Sue standing a few feet away from him. He knew she would only come so close to the glee club table. She pointed at Kurt and made a come hither motion before walking away. Kurt just rolled his eyes, stood up, grabbed his messenger bag, and followed her back to her office.

"If this is about the glee club gaining a member it's true, and for the last time I will not spy for you," Kurt said once he sat down across from her.

"I didn't ask," Sue said, putting a hand up to stop him.

"Then what is this about," Kurt asked.

"It has come to my attention that you don't like the new glee club member," Sue said.

"I may not like him, but we need numbers for regionals, whatever you want me to do the answer is no," Kurt said. He knew he could talk back a little to Sue, she wouldn't kick him off the team. She needed him to have that edge she liked.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Kurt said.

"Well then ok Porcelain," Sue said, pointing to the door.

"That's it? you're giving up just like that," Kurt asked.

"You can go," Sue said. Kurt gave Sue a wary look before he left her office. He didn't feel like going back to lunch. Maybe he would head to the auditorium and pick a song for this week's assignment.

Kurt made his way to the auditorium. He stopped at the door when he heard someone playing the piano already. He walked into the auditorium, wondering who was in there. He was sure the entire club was still eating lunch. He hadn't left them that long ago.

"Out on my own again, face down in the porcelain, feeling so high but looking so low. Party favors on the floor. Group of girls banging on the door. So many new fair-weather friends ooh."

Kurt recognized that voice. He looked down to the stage and saw Blaine sitting at the piano playing. He was singing Lost, by Katy Perry. Kurt knew the song and had thought it fit how he used to feel sometimes, even still did once in a while. He had never thought that Blaine would identify with the song. Blaine looked raw and like he had his heart on his sleeve. This was a side of Blaine that Kurt hadn't seen.

Kurt stood there, mesmerized. He wasn't sure was going on right now. Blaine was bringing a whole new level to the song. He was emotional, and even though Kurt couldn't quite see Blaine's face since his back was to him, he was sure his facial expressions were fitting the song and the way he was singing. Maybe there was more to Blaine than Kurt had though.

"Have you ever been so lost, known the way and still so lost," Blaine sang. "Another night waiting for someone to take me home. Have you ever been so lost?"

Blaine's hand moved across the piano with ease. He was so at home right now, his voice was thick with emotion. He was finally letting his guard down and being himself.

"I'm pushing everyone away, 'Cause I can't feel this anymore, Can't feel this anymore," Blaine cried out into the auditorium.

Kurt took a step closer to the back seats of the auditorium as he watched Blaine. The song came to an end. Blaine sat there, deep in thought.

Kurt's bag slipped from his shoulder and fell to the ground before he realized it. It made a loud thud in the auditorium. He ducked down as Blaine stopped playing and turned around.

"Who's there?" Blaine called out.

Kurt bit his lip and remained silent. He didn't want Blaine to know he was there. He hoped to god that Blaine would leave through the side doors and not come and investigate. He heard the side door slip shut and slowly peeked over the back of the chair. Blaine was no longer sitting at the piano. He breathed a sigh of relief.

-If I Had You-

Blaine was walking down the hallway alone. He didn't mind being alone. He just wanted to get through this year without any drama. Having friends only brought drama, something he didn't want. Therefore he had no friends here. It was better this way. Fewer people to hurt him.

He thought about this week's assignment. He wasn't sure what song he was going to do. He hadn't really had something like this at his old school. Glee club hadn't been this open. He just had to sing what the others wanted. This was what he had transferred to McKinley for. He had wanted the freedom this school offered.

He thought back to the auditorium. Lost was a great fit for where he was in life, but the club would ask too many questions. Questions that he didn't want to answer He tried to forget his old life and move on with his new one. He needed a kick-ass song to show the club his new self. He had to show them that he was a force and he was going to be reckoned with. He had to do a song that made indicated that he didn't care about what they said about him, that he was here to stay. He didn't care about the reputation that he suddenly had.

A small smile played across Blaine's lips as he thought of the perfect song. There was one song that showed the club what he had. It also fit Mr. Schuester's assignment. It was excellent, and it was what he was going to use. He hoped whoever had seen or heard him sing lost wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Hey, man."

Blaine turned and saw the blonde boy with an abnormally big mouth from the glee club walking up to him.

"Hey, uh," Blaine said slowly.

"It's Sam," the blonde said.

"Right," Blaine said as he continued walking. Sam fell into step beside him. He didn't seem to get that Blaine didn't want to talk right now.

"Look you're new, and it's hard coming to a new school trust me, I know," Sam said slowly.

"This place is just a bit different than I am used to," Blaine admitted.

"It might help the glee club open up to you if you told us where you were from," Sam said.

"It doesn't matter where I was, it only matters where I'm going," Blaine said, looking over at Sam. Sam nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Right, so uh, you got a song for Mr. Schue's assignment?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I've got one," Blaine said, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got class," he said. He took off walking as Sam said goodbye to him. Blaine just waved and made his way to his next class.

"Hey, glee loser."

Blaine looked up and saw a football player heading towards him with a cup in his hand. Before he could register what was going on, he flung the cup at him, and a slushy hit him in the face. He gasped shocked. The sticky substance slid down his face, burning his eyes and giving him slight brain freeze.

"Welcome to McKinley, loser," the football player said. He laughed with his buddies and walked away.

"I figured someone might have warned you about them," a familiar voice said.

A hand on his back and led him to a room which Blaine realized was the bathroom. He washed his face and looked up at Kurt.

"Welcome to McKinley," Kurt said simply as he stood back.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked.

"It's what the football players do to the lowly people in the school, and the lowest rung on the food chain is glee club," Kurt explained.

"Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"It's always been that way," Kurt replied with a shrug, "that was Dave Karofsky by the way, he's the worst. I"d avoid him at all costs."

"How are they allowed to do that?" Blaine asked angrily.

"Figgins is a pushover, I don't think you ever get used to the burn," Kurt replied. With that, he turned and left, leaving Blaine standing there confused.

-If I Had You-

Finn was sitting with Rachel in the choir room. They had a free period, and Rachel wanted to go over songs for her to sing for the assignment. She wanted Finn's opinion on her song choice, but Finn's thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking about Kurt. He was worried about him.

"Finn, are you listening to me," Rachel asked.

"You'll kill whatever song you choose babe," Finn said, smiling at her. Rachel smiled at that and set the sheet music in her hands down.

"So what's on your mind," Rachel asked.

"Kurt, I'm worried about him," Finn admitted.

"I know he hasn't been the same since he joined the Cheerios, but he is getting bullied less. It's his choice Finn, and it's not like he's completely changed. I know in a bind he'd choose glee over the Cheerios," Rachel said.

"I know that, but still," Finn sighed.

"I'm more worried about him chasing Blaine off," Rachel said. Finn quirked an eyebrow at her. "He's amazing, and we need him if we want to win regionals," she said.

"Ok, what have you done to my girlfriend, where is she?" Finn asked teasingly.

"I know when to admit defeat or when someone is good," Rachel said smacking Finn's arm lightly.

The door opened, and Puck, Sam, and Mike ran into the room and shut the door quickly. They all looked a bit panicked but were laughing. Rachel gave Finn a confused look.

"What's wrong guys?" Finn asked, looking at them confused.

"Dude someone set a stink bomb off in the guy's locker room, and Karofsky is on the rampage," Mike said.

"He thinks we did it," Puck said.

"Why hide if you're innocent?" Finn asked.

"You know how he and Azimio get," Sam shot back.

Finn nodded his head as the other door opened. The others all turned as Blaine ducked into the room and turned to look out the window. He didn't seem to notice the others.

"Hiding from someone?" Finn asked startling Blaine. Blaine turned around and saw others.

"Who me? No way, why would you think then," Blaine said, glancing out the window again.

"It was you," Puck said.

"What was me?" Blaine asked, feigning confusion.

"Don't play dumb," Puck said.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine said, putting his hands up a smirk on his face. Puck just shook his head.

"Badass man," Puck said before he left the room. Mike and Sam grinned and followed him.

"If you get caught you could get in serious trouble," Rachel warned Blaine.

"What are you implying?" Blaine asked with a wink. He then looked out of the window and left.

"I can see why Kurt doesn't like him," Finn said.

"What?" Rachel asked

"He's cocky, and he challenges Kurt more than we do. I think Kurt might be right about him being gay," Finn said.

-If I Had You-

Kurt walked into the choir room with the rest of the glee club. He saw Blaine was sitting at the piano talking to Mr. Schue about something. Kurt wondered if he was going to sing Lost for the club. That song was the right choice. It showed Blaine's vulnerable side that's what being an artist was about. It was about letting yourself be vulnerable and showing you had a soft side.

Kurt was surprised when the band started with a fast guitar line with a solid drum beat that he knew. It was a song the whole club seemed to know. They all had their eyes on Blaine as they bobbed their heads along with the beat.

"I don't give a damn about my bad reputation," Blaine started. He belted out the word and moved around to the beat. He was so into the song, and it held true that Blaine didn't care what people thought about him. Kurt was definitely getting the message loud and clear.

Blaine started to strut around the room. Sam smiled at Blaine and jumped up and joined him. They both belted the song out and made. Once they finished, Sam looked at Blaine, who just nodded his head.

"Like I was telling Sam the other day, it doesn't matter where I was, it only matters where I'm going," Blaine said.

"And where are you going?" Kurt asked arching an eyebrow at Blaine. The whole club looked at Kurt before looking back at Blaine.

"To regionals and then on to nationals, with the New Directions," Blaine said smirking. The rest of the club smiled at that.

"See, there you go that's team spirit," Mr. Schuester said, smiling at the club. They then started rehearsal with some songs for regionals. Everyone was talking about Blaine's performance though when Mr. Schuester was busy.

-If I Had You-

Santana pulled Quinn aside before glee club rehearsal. She wanted to talk to her about Blaine. For the last two weeks, since Blaine had arrived, she and Quinn had flirted with him, but he brushed them off. It didn't say that he was gay or not, just that he didn't have time for them.

"Wanna find out it Lady Hummel's right about Blaine?" Santana asked Quinn.

"What did you have in mind," Quinn asked.

"A song that no straight man can resist," Santana said smirking.

"Get Britt and let's do it," Quinn said.

"And the unholy trinity strikes again," Santana said smirking. They both headed to the choir room where the rest of the club was.

Kurt was in the middle of performing a Katy Perry song, Hot n Cold. It was a far stretch from last year when he stuck to Broadway songs or musicals. Ever since he had joined the Cheerios, his taste in music had changed thanks to Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Santana and Quinn took their seats while Kurt sang.

"Wow Kurt," Mr. Schuester said once Kurt finished.

"It's how I feel right now, you said to pick a song that describes how you feel," Kurt said simply.

"It was good, not what I expected from you, but still pretty good," Mr. Schuester said. Kurt

nodded his head and took his seat.

Santana didn't miss the look Kurt gave Blaine. She arched a brow at him as he sat down next to her. Kurt just shrugged at her.

-If I Had You-

The glee club was in the auditorium once more. They were all on stage while Will was sitting at his table. He was watching them perform a group number he had assigned them earlier in the week. They had chosen the song, We Are Family. They had split the song evenly among themselves, and everyone had a moment to shine. They had a great dance routine that everyone had down, well mostly. Some steps were off, but they had only had a week to prepare.

The assignment was individuality, but he wanted them to perform a group number where they showed they could be one. Throughout the week some of the club had shown their more vulnerable side, while some, like Puck, made a joke of it. Blaine had actually done the assignment. Kurt's choice of song had confused Will a little bit until he thought it over. Kurt did feel how the song described someone. He knew that someone was Blaine. Blaine was a mystery to the club still. He refused to talk about his past.

Once they finished the song, Will clapped and walked up to the stage as he told them how good they did. Everyone seemed satisfied with the end result. They were all standing in a group close together, except for Kurt and Blaine, who were on opposite sides of the group. Will wondered how to get the two to at least be civil with one another.

"That's great guys," Will said, standing up clapping. "Individually you guys are great. We have a group that is diverse and very talented, but together you are unstoppable. This is the teamwork we need to work on for regionals. If we can keep this energy we can win this year."


End file.
